Halloween Special II
by Sashocirrione
Summary: Ryuk absolutely loves not telling Light about all the side effects of the death note.


**Title:** "Halloween Special II"

**Author:** Sashocirrione

**Spoilers:** MAJOR Spoilers for up to the time period of Light and L attending college.

**Warnings:** Slight violence and gore.

**Summary:** Ryuk absolutely loves not telling Light about all the side effects of the death note.

**Pairing:** none

**Additional Notes:** All canon events previous to the beginning of this fic have happened as normal, but then the plotline diverges. This has no plot-wise relationship to my previous _Halloween Special_, and, in fact, this is a genfic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, and I do not make any money from these writings.

* * *

Light set down the newspaper and deliberately, casually made his way upstairs, as if he merely needed to get a different shirt before heading out to class.

As soon as Light was alone in his room again, he said, "Ryuk, do you have _something_ to tell me?"

The shinigami shrugged noncommittally and said, "Huh? About what?"

"The newspaper. I saw you reading over my shoulder. What is happening to the people I judge?"

"I don't know what you mean, Light. They're dying just like before. You haven't lost your power or anything."

Light sighed and sat down on his bed. "That's three incidents now. People who were certified as dead are seen alive and walking. The authorities claim it isn't happening because the bodies are dead and rotten when they get there; they say it's just some body thief who grabs the bodies and dumps them. Everything else is supposedly unconfirmed rumors spread by hysteria."

Ryuk replied, "Nobody killed with the death note comes back. That's one of the rules."

Ryuk had a smile. It was hard to tell with a creature who normally had a mouth gaping nearly up to his eye-level, but Light had learned to read Ryuk's expressions well over the six months of their acquaintance. Ryuk knew something, damn him, and he was withholding it like usual. Light wanted to smash that knowing smirk right off of Ryuk's face, but that was a useless urge with a creature was both invincible and felt no pain.

Manipulation always worked better.

"Ryuk," Light said, "if you tell me more, then for an entire week there will be as many apples as you can eat. Buying them will become my number one priority."

"Is that so? Well, maybe I do know something about it," the monster muttered while rubbing his chin.

* * *

**A/N (Author's Note):**

Yeah, I know it's very, very short, but I didn't have time to finish it today, and since this is my second Halloween special I wanted to get at least some portion uploaded on Halloween itself.

So, you get a super-short first chapter and hopefully the rest maybe tomorrow or the next day. I don't anticipate this being very long or very plotty, so don't expect a longfic or much complexity. It's planned as just a tiny little one-off fanfic.

If you've been a regular reader in the past, you might have wondered where I've disappeared to in recent months. Well, first I was sick, then I was very busy, and now I'm even busier with a move. Boxes and boxes and boxes surround me, and I have yet more boxes to fill and label! I'm very tired but I've really missed writing fan fiction.

Well, I never really stopped writing fan fiction, but progress has been slower and I haven't been uploading hardly anything. This is my first Death Note fanfic uploaded to fanfiction dot net since March 2012, but in the meantime I've written a couple of ficlets in other fandoms, and I've written a wee bit of Death Note stuff that I only uploaded to AO3, plus I'm one of the many anonymous authors who've been collaborating on a round robin parody fanfic on the 2nd Death Note kink meme at dn_kink2 on LiveJournal. This parody fanfic is based loosely on the famous trollfic _Light and Dark the Adventures of Dark Yagami_. I'm not telling exactly which portions I've written, but I will admit that I wrote the Hans von Hozel tribute section about Wedy's battle with Santa Claus...

For the near future, I don't plan to upload anything smutty to fanfiction dot net because of the combined deletion spree and new contradictory rules that FFN's admins have instituted since about June of 2012. Genfics are a different matter and I actually might upload a bunch of them to FFN if I finish the ones I've been working on for months.

As to the smutty stuff, I do plan to upload it to AO3. I'll probably eventually start doing some test uploads of smut at fanfiction dot net, since the deletion spree seems to have slowed down lately, and if my stuff doesn't get deleted then I might go back to my regular schedule of uploading at FFN too. If it does get deleted I'll just stick to AO3.

Another bit of news: I'm doing Death Note fanfic recommendations starting tomorrow November 1st at crack_van on LiveJournal, and continuing through the month of November. I can't recommend everything in the Death Note fandom that I want to, because that would be far too many and that isn't allowed, but you'll get to see a selection of various goodies I think are noteworthy and need more attention.

As a final note, yeah I know my profile is a mess and is also out of date. I hope to fix that soon and I hope you bear with me.


End file.
